Heat
by kitmistress
Summary: Inuyasha is going through his yearly heat, but this time there are two very willing demons there to help him out. PWPWP
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha hated his heat. He always had to keep away from Kagome, unless he tried to jump her and she sat him into the ground a million and one times. Not to mention he hated when Kouga came around, he knew Kouga was in heat too but for some reason Kouga never seemed to be as hot or bothered as Inuyasha was each season. He hated it, little did he know today was going to do nothing to improve his idea of his heats.

Like any other typical day in heat, Inuyasha had snuck away from the traveling group, to attempt yet again, to sooth his heated core (aka have a good wank) when he sensed a youkai coming at him. Quickly Inuyasha pulled up his pants, brushed off his hand and grabbed for his sword.

"Hey mutt-face!" Kouga's annoying voice scrapped along Inuyasha's sensitive ears before, his face was scrapped against the hard ground.

"Hmm you smell good. Better than your normal heats, what's up? Finally find a woman to lay?"

"Screw off wolf." Inuyasha growled attempting to ignore his penis which was slowly but surely becoming a hard-on.

"Actually I was thinking about screwing you. Hard. Right into the ground, while you pant and beg me for more." Kouga whispered into Inuyasha's fuzzy ear, which where perked and swivelling in an attempt to catch all sounds.

"N- Li- Like you could, stupid wolf." Inuyasha was quickly losing his composure and if he was honest with himself he really did want Kouga's hard long cock buried deep inside him, and by the feel of his penis on Inuyasha's butt he was more than ready to enter Inuyasha too. Inuyasha thrust his hips back a little wanting more thanks to his heat, but not enough to actually say it, if Kouga wasn't paying attention or in heat he may have thought Inuyasha was trying to buck him off his back, to bad Kouga knew better. At the small thrust Kouga scooted down Inuyasha's legs till he could easily strip Inuyasha of his pants, which he did, quickly.

Inuyasha was on the verge of moaning when he felt it, not only was Kouga's tongue now circling his hole, but his brothers youkai was circling the clearing. Inuyasha instantly started to panic. As much as his heat told him to stay put and let the dominant take care of the problem, Inuyasha's years of survival told him he needed to get up now and run, or at least draw his sword.

Kouga on the other hand just smirked and tightened his grip on Inuyasha's waist to make sure he _couldn't_ get up and run away. He also delved his tongue in deeper hoping to melt Inuyasha back into a pile of sexual goo he was a moment before Sesshomaru had come around. He knew Sesshomaru was waiting for him to mount Inuyasha but he really didn't care. He _was_ going to be the first to feel Inuyasha clamped around him, not Sesshomaru.

Kouga had two fingers and his tongue in Inuyasha before he felt Sesshomaru actually land, not ten feet from where they lay. Inuyasha was back to being a puddle of sexually frustrated goo, moaning and thrusting back, clearly begging for more. So, Kouga being the nice guy he is, pulled away from Inuyasha long enough to realign himself with Inuyasha's entrance.

"And what do you think you are about to do wolf?" Sesshomaru's cold drawl, stopped both men in their tracks or should I say wank? Inuyasha whined (being reduced to his basic instincts by the intimacy he had just received) dropping down to lay on his belly, his head tilted to the side in hopes of pleasing the much stronger Alpha standing above them. Kouga on the other hand smiled sheepishly up at Sesshomaru, never moving from his position, still holding his hard cock in hopes of thrusting into Inuyasha.

"Just having sex." Kouga answered, leaning down to realign himself again. That is until Sesshomaru's hand shot out to grab his neck and pulled his scruff back making him follow, far enough back that Inuyasha was no longer in his easy reach.

"Would you enter him before _your_ Alpha?" Sesshomaru demanded, making sure he had the Wolfs full attention by holding Kouga back by the scruff.

"Um, no?"

"If you wish to get any satisfaction during this heat, that question, would be better off as a statement. Now undress me." Dropping Kouga's scruff, he instantly felt Kouga pulling at the knot in his obi, while kissing the head of his cock through the thin silk of his pants.

Kouga pulled the obi away as gently as he could, before folding it and placing it beside the still trembling hanyou, as he passed back to Sesshomaru, Kouga gently ran his fingertips over Inuyasha's exposed hips in hopes that it would lessen his shaking. Sesshomaru growled above him and Kouga quickly went back to striping Sesshomaru.

Without his obi Sesshomaru's pants slid down untouched only needing Kouga to pick them up and fold them after Sesshomaru stepped out of them, placing them on top of the obi. This time Kouga stood and walked behind Sesshomaru so he could ease the shirt off his shoulders, being careful not to catch the material on Sesshomaru's claws as he pulled it off Sesshomaru's arm. His other had started to grow back, slowly, in Sesshomaru's opinion but he now had an elbow, he would deal with what he had.

Kouga again folded the material and placed it on top of the other materials, before he stripped himself, placing his furs beside Sesshomaru's. Little did they know, each time they looked away Inuyasha slowly crawled away, inching from them each time. That is until Sesshomaru's arm snaked around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him back, making sure he was directly in front of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, this will be easier on you if you simply summit now." Sesshomaru said, gently brushing his hand over Inuyasha's back, in an attempt to calm the obviously frazzled boy. Sesshomaru knew it would do little to help him but he thought he might as well of given it a shot.

"It's true Mutt. Just given in an' let it happen." Kouga attempted, even as he watched Sesshomaru shorten his claws to be no longer than the average mortal man's nails, before his fingers disappeared behind Inuyasha's butt.

"Unh. Fu-fuck off." Inuyasha groaned. Kouga could see, how much Inuyasha was clenching his ass together to prevent Sesshomaru from getting in, and he could see the pain it was causing Inuyasha to do so.

"Inuyasha trust me, if you let go and allow him, Sesshomaru knows how to make it feel good."

"Speaking from experience Flee-bag?" Inuyasha growled, trying to distract himself from the pain in his behind.

"Yeah, I am. I mean it's kinda hard not to when I've been mated to him for a few centuries now." Kouga shrugged. At that point Inuyasha was so shocked that he relaxed his muscles long enough for Sesshomaru to slip two more fingers into Inuyasha, and gently started to massage his prostate.

"No, no stop Sess-Sesshomaru." Inuyasha panted out, clawing into the ground. Kouga just shook his head before crouching down beside Inuyasha and slowly extracting his claws from the dirt.

"Brother it is not polite to tell one whom is giving you pleasure to stop."

"It's n-not pleasss-uer, it's evil. AH" Inuyasha moaned out as Kouga and Sesshomaru both grabbed his hard-on.

"Yeah, 'cause that's why you have one of these, cause it's so evil." Kouga smirked at Sesshomaru.

"May I remind you how you reacted on our first mating session?" Sesshomaru growled, Kouga blushed lightly remembering exactly how he had fought the demon Lord, in an attempt to get away.

"Alright, you have a point but he was a puddle a few minutes ago while he was under me." Kouga bragged.

"You seem to have stumbled on to a point my wolf." Sesshomaru said, as he moved back slightly until he was level with Inuyasha's entrance. Just as Kouga had, Sesshomaru started to thrust his tongue and his two fingers into Inuyasha who once again gave up to his instincts.

"Please, I can't…I need to- to be entered." Inuyasha moaned out, hiding his face in the crook of his arms, he couldn't believe he has just said that.

"That is all you needed to say my dear little brother." Before Inuyasha could come up with a response Sesshomaru's very blessed organ was slowly pushing into him. Inuyasha screamed at the pressure and pain it shot up his insides, instantly clawing the ground again.

"You really don't want any claws do you?" Kouga asked pulling Inuyasha's claws back out of the ground.

"Why not give him something to do with his hands, so he stops clawing into the mud." Sesshomaru suggested never once stopping the slow steady pace he had started.

"Good thinking mate. Now Yasha no clawing ok?" Kouga chuckled wrapping Inuyasha's hand around his hard penis, slowly guiding it up and down. When Inuyasha started to move his hand willingly Kouga removed his hand and intertwined them in Inuyasha's hair. Forcing Inuyasha's head back, Kouga could watch each of Inuyasha's pleasure faces and his pretty blushes, as Sesshomaru pounded away at him.

"Is this your first time Yasha?" Kouga gasped out, every time Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha's prostate Inuyasha would squeeze tighter causing Kouga to get close to the end.

"N-no, I've had seeeex before." Inuyasha moaned out.

"Liar." Sesshomaru gave an extra hard thrust in reprimand of Inuyasha's lie. Inuyasha moaned in pain, it felt like he had just got stabbed by a sword, and it _hurt_. "Do not lie Little One and you will feel only pleasure from us. Now is this your first time?" How Sesshomaru managed to talk none of them where really sure.

"Yes." As a reward Sesshomaru gently brushed over Inuyasha's prostate, causing Inuyasha to crumple back to the ground his arm stretching over his head to hold on to Kouga's penis, while his other hand gouged into the dirt.

"Yasha…release my dick." Kouga chocked on air as Inuyasha had his penis in a death grip, and Kouga rather liked his penis _alive!_ Inuyasha was incoherent with pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to hit against his prostate, and moments after Kouga spoke Inuyasha climaxed, turning his hand so his claws dug into Kouga's leg. Sesshomaru released deep inside Inuyasha's only moments later thanks to Inuyasha's harsh clenching. Without missing a beat Sesshomaru pulled out, pulled Inuyasha's claws out of Kouga and the ground before bodily moving Kouga so he was behind Inuyasha.

One again Inuyasha was entered, slowly this time. Kouga's way was eased thanks to Sesshomaru's seed filling their puppy. Inuyasha' barley got himself erect again before Kouga was cumming in him, adding his seed to Sesshomaru's.

"Nicely done Pup." Kouga panted collapsing on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha collapsed under the weight and cried out when they hit the ground as his penis hit into a small rock below him. Kouga was instantly off and out of Inuyasha, pulling him tight into his chest. Sesshomaru on the other hand leant down to inspect the 'wounded' area. Surprisingly Inuyasha was still hard, even with the small rock sticking to his soaked penis.

"It looks to be as if out little puppy, enjoys a little pain." Sesshomaru drawled, plucking the stone off of Inuyasha's penis. Kouga raised an eyebrow while his hand traveled lower, tweaking Inuyasha's left nipple.

"H-hey, I don't like pain! S-s-s-st-stop playing w-with me!" Inuyasha begged trying his hardest to hold onto another orgasm. Seeing this, as Sesshomaru sees everything, he wrapped his hand tightly around Inuyasha's penis and tugged- hard. Inuyasha released again only this time he passed out, collapsing against Kouga.

"Hn, it seems that we will be staying here tonight. Tomorrow we shall travel to your pack, agreed?" Sesshomaru said, amusement sneaking into his voice as he gathered Inuyasha from his mate. Curling Mako-Mako around him, looking up at Kouga an elegant eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, I'll take first watch but you owe me." Kouga growled softly before getting up and starting for their parameters.

Half way through the night Kouga came back and laid down beside Inuyasha curling himself around his newest mate, before lightly shaking Sesshomaru awake.

"Your turn sleepy head." Kouga muttered and before Sesshomaru could say anything Kouga was fast asleep, with his head tucked into Inuyasha's silver locks, his arm wrapped tightly- but not threateningly- around Inuyasha's waist, and Kouga wound his and Inuyasha's legs together in a knot of flesh. Sesshomaru slowly untangled his Mako-Mako from around Inuyasha, whom instantly tried grabbing on to it, while forcing his body back against Kouga. Obviously Inuyasha felt the chill more so then his demon counter parts.

It was morning before Sesshomaru made his way back to his mates. Inuyasha had turned so his face was buried in Kouga's chest, his arms tucked between them, and his legs where pulled in, his feet barely making it to Kouga's knees. Sesshomaru almost felt the need to chuckle, but stopped himself when he saw Inuyasha's eyes flicker before opening.

Inuyasha's groaned as he pushed himself up and out of Kouga's arms. His ass hurt a little but it would be healed in a few more hours. He stretched out ignoring the world as his back cracked several times, it just felt too good to pay attention to anything else. When he finished he finally noticed Sesshomaru standing over him, looking as if he was going to start drooling any second.

"Hey." Inuyasha mumbled, blinking, only now did he notice that both Sesshomaru and Kouga where dressed. "You both kept watch last night didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you wake me? I would have taken a shift!" Inuyasha asked angrily. Getting up he went to face Sesshomaru only to have his morning wood grabbed.

"Why would we want you to waste your energy fighting minor demons when you could save it all for your mates so we can pound into you all day?" Sesshomaru's face never cracked as he moved his hand to stroke Inuyasha's surprisingly hard morning wood. Inuyasha moaned and thrust his hips forward involuntarily.

"Please Sesshy." Inuyasha didn't know if he was pleading for him to continue or to stop. It was odd that his brother was the one bringing him so much pleasure but at the same time it was very common in the demon world. Not to mention it was just too damn good to give up. So Inuyasha let Sesshomaru continue stroking his cock, until it brought him to orgasm. Sesshomaru just chuckled, especially when he brought his hand up to Inuyasha's mouth, as Inuyasha licked his hand clean of his own essence without Sesshomaru having to say a single word.

"You, my dear little brother are an even better submissive then our wolf Prince. Now get dressed, we are to travel to Kouga's den this afternoon." Sesshomaru turned and began walking away, only to have Kouga fill his spot.

"You're going to love my den Yasha. Not to mention the pups are probably going to love your ears. HA and Ayame can't try to mate with me now." Kouga snickered.

"Wait aren't you mated to Sesshomaru? What makes you say she'll leave you alone now?"

"Easy the most any wolf has ever taken, mate wise, is two and now that I have you, I can't take anymore! I think I would die if I did. Plus I think she'll finally get that I'm not into girls." Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

"Then why the hell were you always fawning over Kagome?" Inuyasha almost screeched.

"Cause then I got to be close to you, and you were always solely focused on me. Why else would I 'fawn' over a girl who wore strange clothes and smelled odd?" Kouga whispered taking a step closer to Inuyasha, his hand sliding down to Inuyasha's crotch. Inuyasha pushed his hand away in hopes to avoid another heat induced lustful moment.

"FYI we aren't mated." Inuyasha whispered, his voice becoming husky.

"By the time we get to my den, we will be." Inuyasha shuddered at the husky voice, and warm air brushing his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat Chapter 2 **

Previously: _"By the time we get to my den, we will be." Inuyasha shuddered at the husky voice, and warm air brushing his cheek._

It tickled and heated him all at once. But it only lasted a second as Sesshomaru came back, grabbing Kouga's hand and pulling it away as he handed Inuyasha his pants. Inuyasha quickly put them on hoping they would deter the other two from touching him. What Inuyasha didn't notice is the piece missing, but he would soon.

As the other two were already dressed it only took moments until they were all heading north. They had traveled for a few hours the sun just reaching the mid sky, the whole time Inuyasha had been lost in his own thoughts.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what made him follow them, but he couldn't help but follow the two alphas. Two steps behind them at all times, that is until Sesshomaru grabbed him and pulled him forward to stand sandwiched between the two. Inuyasha was about to complain when Kouga turned and kissed him. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss and allowed Kouga to move him away from the path, until he was pressed up against a tree, Kouga's leg spreading Inuyasha's thighs. When Kouga pulled away Inuyasha was panting, his eyes glazed over and was clutching Kouga to him.

"Please, it's hot, please make it better, make it stop." Inuyasha whimpered lost in the feeling of his heat. Kouga chuckled before spinning Inuyasha around and pushing him against the tree. Before he could pull Inuyasha's pants down Sesshomaru grabbed them and pulled the seam running down Inuyasha's butt up, as if to give him a wedgie. Instead Kouga saw the piece missing which lined up with Inuyasha's hole perfectly. With a few prodding touches and a lift of his furs Kouga was securely in Inuyasha.

"So tight." Kouga moaned out. Kouga didn't move for a few moments allowing Inuyasha to adjust again to his penis. He almost wished Inuyasha didn't heal so fast, almost. He couldn't say that Inuyasha squeezing his prick as if he was a virgin again didn't feel good. It was amazing!

Sesshomaru chuckled at his mate and soon to be mate, they were both moaning and yet they were both holding extremely still. Sesshomaru walked up behind Kouga and lightly pet his legs. When Kouga's tail lifted Sesshomaru thrust in forcing Kouga to move farther into Inuyasha who gave a small howl gripping into the tree to hold his suddenly weak knees.

Sesshomaru set the pace hard and fast, driving into Kouga which pushed Kouga into Inuyasha and when Sesshomaru pulled out of, who eagerly followed him back. Inuyasha could do nothing more than grip the tree with all his might and try to hold onto his orgasm.

It was a futile effort as within moments Inuyasha was spilling himself, and at his clenching he could feel Kouga spill into him. In turn Kouga could feel Sesshomaru's seed pumping into him. All of them moaned. Inuyasha's knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground pulling both Kouga and Sesshomaru down with him, seeing as both Kouga and Sesshomaru had knotted.

"Are you cool now puppy?" Sesshomaru asked, licking Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha shivered violently thrusting back into Kouga.

"Not even close, please make it go away." Inuyasha whimpered. He would hate himself later for showing such weakness to his enemies but right this moment Inuyasha could care less. Three more rounds happened before Inuyasha's heat reseeded.

It took days to reach Kouga's dens, two days filled with sex at every sun shift (every hour). By the time they reached the den Inuyasha could no longer walk, his ass was sore and he no longer had any energy. Not that ether of his mates minded. They eagerly took turns carrying the exhausted and still horny hanyou, not that ether could have easily carried the light pup the whole way to the den but Inuyasha's scent made them pass him or they would end up taking him; prolonging their walk or causing Inuyasha more pain then pleasure as they had taken him through the whole night the second night and the second day along with most of the third day.

Inuyasha blinked slowly, he could smell wolves, lots of wolves but he was tired and trusted _his_ wolf to protect him, sadly Inuyasha's instincts told him to open his eyes and look around to see where they were and how many wolves were around them. Finally getting his eyes to open Inuyasha saw they were at Kouga's den, and it seemed that all the wolves had come out to see the spectacle.

Kouga carried Inuyasha straight into the den and to his cave. Sesshomaru stayed out front with the rest of the pack to tell them all about why Inuyasha was staying with them now. Their leader had taken another mate.

"How long…we gunna stay?" Inuyasha mumbled as Kouga deposited him on the furs that made up a crude bed.

"Just until Sesshomaru and I have cleaned up and messes the clan has made and made sure they are safe. We also, maybe, doing our mating here." Inuyasha became fully aware and sat up only to make him hiss as pain shoot up his spine.

"What?! No one told be about that! When was that decided? I haven't even chosen whether to be with you two or not!" Inuyasha half panicked, he would have panicked more but he had already decided he just didn't want to say anything. It would mean admitting that he enjoyed being the bottom. The one that needed protection- the weak one. Plus all the sex they had, had worn him completely out and becoming fully panicked took more energy than he had.

"Yasha we both know that's a lie. If you hadn't chosen us to mate you then you wouldn't have let us have the amount of sex we did have, and you wouldn't be sore and without energy. Now rest here we will stay a while an' see how things go. Now rest mutt-face." With that said Kouga kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and left.

Inuyasha started to get comfortable in the furs, until he realised what it meant. He was here being comfy when Sesshomaru and Kouga where out settling arguments and protecting the clan, while he slept. No way! Inuyasha was used to being a pack leader…oh crap his group. Kagome was going to kill him when he got back. Throwing the covers off Inuyasha struggled his way to his feet. His ass hurt, he was hot again and he was too tired to really care about any of that. Getting up Inuyasha struggled out of the cave and slowly made his way down the hall, limping the whole way.

"What are you doing young one?" A voice came from behind Inuyasha scaring Inuyasha into spinning around and falling flat on his butt, making him yelp.

"Sorry to scare you young one. My name is Asa. I'm the healer of the wolf tribe." Asa couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy. Holding her hand out she offered to help him up, only to get her hand swatted away. Inuyasha once again dragged himself up the stone wall till he was standing.

"Great to know really, now I have to go find my pack." Inuyasha growled. Turning he went to walk away, but a hand slapping his ass stopped him dead. Crying out he spun around again to see the healer Asa smirking her hand still in the perfect position for slapping his butt.

"What the hell?"

"Well you seemed so determinded I was just wondering how you would fight with your butt so sore. I figured if you could handle my slap then you would be able to handle others fighting you. But you cannot. So you should just stay here allow me to help you and then if your mates allow you, you can go find your pack again, even though now you are their pack and are no longer in need of that fake pack you had created. Ah the canine need for others." Asa rambled grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him back into the depths of the cave.

"Let me go, you crazy witch."

"I am no witch, but I am a bitch in this pack, now lay down on that bed and pull your pants down." Asa instructed as she dragged Inuyasha into a room filled with shelves stacked with bowls, and herbs and other plants and roots were strung from the ceiling.

"Yeah I classify this place as a witch hut, so you must be the witch and no way in hell am I sitting on that thing." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the raised nest of furs, that Asa had called a bed.

"Good I didn't want you to sit I wanted you to lay down and if you don't then I will treat you standing, trust me when I say that you will feel better laying down." Before Inuyasha could even try to take a step towards the door he found his pants on the ground and Asa standing behind him. Inuyasha squaked, he was not accustomed to having a person's hand near his hole, even with all the sex he had been having lately.

"Asa, you don't have to scare the poor pup." Kouga said, or laughed as he came through the door. Inuyasha bunny hopped (with his pants still around his ankles) right into Kouga's arm.

"Your healer is insane!" Kouga chuckled slightly, gently stroking Inuyasha's back.

"No she just has a different way of dealing with people. But she's right to detain you, you need to be healed and Asa can help with that." Kouga soothed, stoking Inuyasha's ears in an attempt to calm him.

"Hello Alpha, my Lord." Asa said politely but in a manner which made Inuyasha's brow furrow in confusion, _is this woman not right in the head?_ _She is so airy! And when'd Sesshomaru get here?!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Looking over Kouga's shoulder he saw Sesshomaru looking at him, well more watching him intently.

"Alpha could you hold him there for a moment?" Inuyasha's didn't feel or see Kouga agree as he was completely engrossed in his and Sesshomaru's staring contest, but he did feel a cold, thin, clawed finger go up inside him.

"HEY!?" Inuyasha would have attempted to jump away but two things prevented it, one being Kouga was holding him so tightly that even when he did jump he didn't jump more than a millimeter or so, and secondly Asa was standing close to him, to close that he was sandwiched between the two bodies and a finger up his rear.

"Be calm Inuyasha, she is only helping."

"Ok you can speak when you have some old ladies finger up your ass!"

I shall never, but Kouga has I'm sure you can talk over your trauma together." Sesshomaru sarcastically said, making both Inuyasha and Kouga so a deep red.

"I am not that old! And it is a normal part of mating you big babies." Asa cut in angrily, jabbing Inuyasha's inner walls. Inuyasha yelped but none of the boys said anything else, they simply waited for Asa to finish. When Asa finally removed her finger Kouga scooped Inuyasha into his arms and moved back to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Is everything settled now?" Asa asked, Inuyasha was seriously concerned at this point as a moment ago she was angry and now she was the happy go lucky person he has known before.

"Yes. Is he fine to continue the season?" Sesshomaru got right to the point, he wanted to officially mate Inuyasha, tonight. If he could he would, if not then he would do it in the morning before he and Kouga were to go take out a demon whom was attacking the wolf's boarders.

"Yes. My Lord, he shall be fine. Would you like some cream for when you are done? I would also suggest waiting till after the final meal, till you consummate your bond." Sesshomaru was handed a bottle at his nod before they were on their way.

"So what are we eating?" Inuyasha asked intrigued by food per usual. Kouga just laughed and Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"What?" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his very soon to be mates.

"Nothing." Kouga said. The rest of the walk back to their cave was quite, with Inuyasha squirming every once in a while as if to get down, but Kouga never did let him go.

As they got closer Inuyasha could spell fresh meat and for once in his life he didn't want to cook whatever beast it was. His mouth was filling with saliva faster than he could swallow and his incisors' were itching to sink into what he knew would be warm fresh meat.

By the time they got back to the den, Inuyasha was almost fully out of Kouga's arms. The second they got in Inuyasha ran to the bore that was lying in the 'eating area' of the den.

"Inuyasha-" Kouga said worriedly, every time he had seen Inuyasha eat, the food had been cooked fully before he had touched it. Now Inuyasha was skinning the beast, and taking off a chunk from the flank.

Inuyasha wasn't caring, he wanted the meat now and it looked better raw then it did when he thought of it cooked. Inuyasha raised the piece to his mouth but it was snatched away before the meat ever touched it. Inuyasha just whimpered- he wanted that. Looking beside him Sesshomaru stood there with the meat clasped between his claws.

"But, it smells so good!" growling Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru, in a failed attempt to get his meat back. (Completely forgetting about the bore sitting in front of him)

"Inuyasha you're worrying us." Kouga said grabbing Inuyasha when he chased past him after Sesshomaru.

"It's fine just give me the meat!"

"Let us cook it first."

"No!" Looking back Inuyasha saw the rest of the bore and instantly attempted to charge, forgetting that Kouga had him around the waist.

"Why does it matter? You eat meat raw!" Inuyasha growled out when he couldn't get out of the constricting arms.

"We are full demons, our body can deal with it, you're only half it could cause problems." Sesshomaru argued, even as he said it he was lighting a fire and starting to roast the piece that Inuyasha had torn off.

"You boys are certainly loud." Asa said walking in unannounced.

"Well if Inuyasha would just stop trying to eat raw meat we wouldn't be!" Kouga growled, still fighting with Inuyasha, who was still going to get to the bore.

"Ah, that maybe the starting of his cravings." Kouga, who had been looking at Inuyasha lifted his head to stare at Asa.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone was dark and made Inuyasha shiver in a very pleasurable way- that voice during sex would be fantastic.

"Oh did none of you know? Well in that case, enjoy your night boys! Oh and let Inuyasha have his meat." Asa said walking out of the room before any of the boys could ask anything else.

They were quite for a few moments before Inuyasha got free and went back over to the bore. No one said anything this time and no one stopped him, but by now it had lost some of its heat and was less appetizing for Inuyasha but he was hungry and ate it anyways. They ate in silence Sesshomaru and Kouga glancing every few moments at Inuyasha.

When there was only bones left of the bore and the three were full Inuyasha yawned and lied down on Sesshomaru's lap, in moments Inuyasha was fast asleep, curled up in Sesshomaru's lap with his head buried into the fold of his clothes. At seeing it Kouga just laughed his little soon to be mate was just too cute, and childlike.

"Don't laugh wolf, you did the same thing after your heat passed, and you were older than he." Sesshomaru reprehended lightly.

"It's too early for his to be done, plus we haven't fully mated yet! Which makes me worried, cause if Asa is to be believed then what are we going to do? I'm not going to be responsible for him losing it." Kouga had gotten up and started pacing

"Sit." And Kouga did gruffing as he did so.

"If what she says is true then we will mate later tonight as planned. And if it's not then we will mate with him tonight. Either way the child will not be harmed. You should know that." Sesshomaru smirked, petting Inuyasha's soft hair.

"And like you said it's to early for his heat to be done, so when he wakes up I'm sure his heat will be back and then you can ravage the boy. At this point if anything does happen to the pup he will never know of it."

'But we will."

"_We_ will never tell." The way it was said told Kouga that not only was the discussion over, but if anything did go wrong then Inuyasha would never know of it. Kouga nodded.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Kouga's neck and pulled him forward forcing their lips to meet. Kouga did melt a _little_ into his mate, allowing Sesshomaru to control the kiss.

Little did they know Inuyasha had been listening from the beginning.

A/N: the average women will have 50 miscarriages in her life- never knowing she was pregnant in the first place. Random fact of the day! (a little depressing but surprising and intriguing all the same)


End file.
